


My Chains

by Ace_Evergreen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Capture, FebuWhump2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen
Summary: Day 5: “Take Me instead”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152746
Kudos: 23





	My Chains

Day 5: “Take Me instead”

The cold metal chains bit Ahsoka’s wrists with a chilling cold. The cell was cold, slightly damp, and dirty. The cuffs binding her ankles together keep her from standing up. It left her to lay on her side and try to keep as much of her bare skin off the cold ground as she could.

Fortunately her captors didn’t put a force restraint on her, however, judging by Obi-wan’s faint force presence, rescue would take some time. Time she and her master didn’t have, not if they wanted to avoid ‘interrogation’ (torture).

She hadn’t slept much, trying to stay alert for any hope of escaping. But it was futile, they hadn’t seen anyone else save for a droid who gave them the skimpy meals they were expected to live off.

A small thump from the wall next to Ahsoka’s head told her that Anakin was awake. ‘How you doing, Master?’ She and Anakin had both been captured at the same time.

‘Splendid, Snips. Lovely living space’ came Anakin’s sarcastic reply. ‘Master…’ As comforting as the banter was, she was worried about her Master. He had been injured during the struggle, a weakness her captors would no doubt exploit. 

Suddenly the creek of metal broke through the heavy silence. The resounding thump of boots was not a droid, Ahsoka felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. From her view from the floor she watched the heavy boots go past her cell and heard the unlock of a door.

“Get up” a deep gruff voice grunted,”My boss wants to… talk… with you” A flash of pain came through the bond she shared with her master, at the same time the feet walked past along with the body of her Master. As he was dragged past the tall man tried to smile at her but it looked more like a wince. He was covered in blood, his blood.

“No!” Her voice was rough and raspy with disuse,”No! Take me instead!” 

Her pleas were ignored.

His screams would haunt her.


End file.
